The Wedding: a Loliver Onehot
by x0x.RunnSmackkintoYouu.x0x
Summary: /Lily and Oliver both get invited to Miley's wedding. But what happens when Lily gets a date and Oliver doesn't?\\ Loliver onehot...with mention of Jiley and Lackson. Rated T for intoxication and minor language. R


**a/n: Another Loliver. I think this one is a little more lighthearted than my last. Loliver, FTW!**

**Peace & Love, **

** - ParaMayer. x**_o_**x**

**DISCLAIMER: Did you really, _REALLY_ think I owned this?**

**

* * *

**

~:~:~ The Wedding – Loliver (One Shot) ~:~:~

**Oliver's P.O.V**

God, she is so beautiful. She was this amazing skater girl with a great sense of humor. It's been years and she still knows exactly how to make my day. She's been my best friend since pre-school and in 22 years and I still haven't told her how I feel.

Lily runs to me. Her hair blowing in the wind, walking our street just like she always did. "Oliver! Oliver!" She yells, her fit legs strutting behind her.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You didn't hear?"

"Hear what, Lil?"

Her eyes shot out of their sockets. "Miley's _ENGAGED_!"

"Really? Wow. She and Jake have been dating forever!"

"I know! I can't believe Miley didn't tell you!"

I wanted to ask her to the wedding so bad it hurt. But she'd never go with me. We're nothing but friends.

She flipped her hair. "So I was hoping that if we didn't any dates we could, you know, go together…?" She said. Her statement sounded like more of an uncertain question.

My eyes grew wide. _Lily wants to go with me as her rebound? _"Uh, sure. But, I'm certain you'll get a date. You're funny, and smart, and absolutely beautiful—" That last part accidentally slipped out.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly. "I'm just saying you're going to be in Miley's shoes one day." I covered up. I secretly wished she wouldn't any time soon.

I promised myself that if we ended going to the wedding together, I'd tell her how I feel.

Lily smiled her gorgeous smile at me. "You're gonna find the right woman, too, Oliver. I promise." She vowed, putting the hand on my shoulder. That was a promise Lily would keep for the rest of her life, because she _is_ the right woman. She just doesn't know it yet.

I grinned real fake. "Yea. Sure." I muttered.

:~:~:~:~:

The next day was Thursday and I had a lunch date with Lily. It was almost the wedding and I was ecstatic because she didn't have a date yet. Just 96 more hours and I'd be hers.

At the end of the table, this guy came up to us. Jackson. Lily had told me she had a fling with him until he started dating the receptionist at work. But what was he doing here? He didn't like coffee. If he did we'd see him lunch. But we don't.

"Lillian?" Jackson asked acting shocked.

"Jackson. What brings you here?" she asked.

I knew she was nervous. But why? It's not like Jackson was just going to say—

"I want to ask you to the Miley's wedding." He said.

_What the hell?_

Lily cleared her throat. "I thought you were dating Jamie." She assumed.

I crossed my arms. "Yea, Jackson, I thought you were dating Jamie." I backed her up. You wouldn't believe how jealous I was at that point. If Lily went with Jackson then it was bye-bye Oliver.

He swallowed calmly. Not a single facial muscle seemed worried. "No, she and I broke up on Monday because … I had someone else on my mind." He replied.

I knew he was implying Lily. But hey, it wasn't like she was going to believe Jackson and say—

"Awww. That's so sweet!" she finished my thought.

By then my jaw has dropped 6 feet down.

Lily looked at me and I straighten up my act.

"So, what's it going be?" I said under my breath. There was no hope. Lily was going to say yes and there was nothing I could do about it.

She turned away and smiled at Jackson. "Sure, I'd love to." Lily finally answered, trying not to shriek.

"Hmmm," I moaned, putting my head down on the table. I hated Jackson! And I hated Lily for saying yes!

Oh, who am I kidding? I still love her.

:~:~:~:~:

Sunday night: misery to the extreme. Smoken' Oken's flames were dying and The Big Doughnut was slowing rotting. Heartbreak was the only feeling I had watching Jackson and _my_ love dance happily. For almost two hours I drowned myself in Martinis and vodka.

Sarah, this girl I remembered from high school, walked up to me. She actually looked hot tonight. "Hello, Oliver. Would you like to dance?"

I thought about it. I wasn't really doing anything but getting wasted. "Umm, sure…I guess." I stammered.

And that's when Sarah pulled me onto the dance floor. It was fun dancing with somebody whom you've never given a chance to. I was having an awesome time until I saw them. Dirty dancing: Jackson, Lily, Jake and Miley. And thus, my heart broke again.

"C'mon, Sarah, let's dance." I urged. I pulled her over to Lily and Jackson and we started dancing like them. I was _TRYING_ to make Lily jealous…and I was too drunk to focus on class.

"All right, alright, err'y-bodayyy!" Miley hobbled up to the mike, clearly drunk out of brain. "We've run out of _boooozzeee_!" she yelled, and then fell to her butt...and then giggled and hiccupped.

Everyone in the hall laughed.

Miles hushed them. "S-s-shhh! Now, now. Settle down. Since I can't trust any of you to go into a closet to get the booze _without_ losing your virginities before _me_, Lily and Ollie are going to do! Yayyyy!" she crooned, her accent gone.

The bride ran over to Lily and pushed her to me. "Go, kids, go! Run, Forrest, run!" she cheered.

Lily and I made our way the supply closet down the hall. I tried my best not to look at her. She was just so beautiful.

I let her in before letting myself. "How's it going with Jackson?" I muttered loud enough for her to hear.

She licked her lips. "Great," she lied. Lily always licked before she lied. "Jackson maybe the one." She lied again. She made her way over to the shelves and grabbed the drinks.

I squinted at her. Why was she lieing to me? I shut the door behind me and went to her. Then I looked her in the eyes. "You're using Jackson, aren't you?" I asked. I desperately wanted her to say yes.

Lily looked away. "Of course I'm _NOT_. That's why I said yes, you big doughnut." She fibbed. "And I wouldn't be talking considering the way you danced with Saint Sarah."

I stepped in front of her. "Listen, Lily. I only danced with Sarah," I heaved a sigh. "to make you jealous. 'Cause the truth is … I love you as more than a friend." _I said it! _

_I finally, finally said it! God, I pray she feels the same way._

Lily had a shocked face on. She stared at me for ages. "Well,"

I waited for her answer.

She frowned. "I don't love you, Oliver." Lily retorted.

I sighed. _What! No! You're supposed to say I love you, too! _I thought upset. "Why not?" I whined. I really didn't mean to sound as desperate as I did.

Lily got angry. "Because, Oliver! Every time we try to hook-up, Miley happens!" she yelled at me.

I frowned. I was confused by all this. First she says no and then she throws Miley into this. "What does Miley have to do with anything? I asked. "She's married."

She threw her hands in the air. "Oliver, haven't you noticed that every time we get closer, Miley gets in the way. I mean, it's not _always _Miley, but still," she sighed. "…right before seventh grade I was gonna ask you out, but then out of blue, you developed a crush on Hannah Montana!"

I stared at her.

Lily kept ranting. "And then, I was gonna ask you again, but stupid me got a date with Matt Marshall! Then comes yesterday," she moaned as her voice got weaker.

"What about Thursday?" I questioned her.

"Oh yes, Thursday. I wanted to say no to Jackson but then I remember you telling me I was gonna find the right guy, and never in a ka-trillion years I would've thought you meant yourself!" Tears came into her beautiful blue eyes. It was like I could feel the wetness in my hands. "So I'm done hoping we're gonna get together. Because clearly that NEVER going to happen."

I sighed. "Lily. I didn't know you f—"

She stopped me. "Just be quiet, Oliver. Let's just get back to party before anyone realizes we're not there." She ordered. Lily went over to the door and tried to turn the handle. It didn't budge. "Oh great." She muttered.

I got startled. "We're locked in?" I asked, trying not to sound happy. If the door was locked, we could figure thing out between us.

Lily hummed a sigh. "Yea." She said, staring at the door. Then she turned to face me. "You see! This is what happens every time I'm with you! Something bad happens to us! Oh my GOD!"

I was sick of her yelling and screaming at me. Lily was in denial, I could tell.

As my thoughts went by Lily kept yelling. I heard every single word. "Oliver, you're such an idiot! You're such a jinks! You're such a—"

I quickly grabbed her by the arms and yanked her in for a kiss. Lily eyes blew out of their sockets. With no intentions of letting go, I held her in place.

She didn't pull away. About a couple seconds in, her expression softened and she kissed back. Six seconds in, we were open-mouth kissing! I never wanted this moment to end. I unexpectedly lost control and pinned Lily against the wall. I felt her tongue hit mine and let mine own play with it_._

_ Note to self: June 27__th__, 2010 - best night of my life! _I thought happily.

As the kiss got heated, I started to unbutton my shirt.

Suddenly, the door swung open. Miley, Jake, Sarah, Jackson, and the janitor walked in on us. I don't think they were impressed.

"Oliver?" Sarah gasped.

"Lily?" Jackson huffed. "What are you doing with Oken? I thought you liked me!" he complained.

Lily and I pulled apart. She smiled at me then turned to Jackson. "You're just my date." She scoffed.

She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers. We both felt it: Sparks.


End file.
